


To Match with You

by stormysgambit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, couples tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysgambit/pseuds/stormysgambit
Summary: Tooru and Hajime have four sets of complementary tattoos
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	To Match with You

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi week 2020 Day 1: tattoos

Four. 

That’s the number of tattoos Tooru and Hajime have dedicated to each other. None of them are big or flashy, in fact you probably wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for them. That’s not what matters though. After all, they’re for each other, not for anyone else. 

They get the first three on the same date, the fourth doesn’t come until many years later. 

It is Tooru who suggests it, one afternoon after they have graduated. They are sitting on the floor of his bedroom, going through his belongings, trying to determine what he should bring to Argentina with him. Currently, there are clothes strewn all over the floor.

“I think we should get tattoos.”

“We should do what now?” Hajime isn’t sure he heard correctly, he had been zoned out, thinking about how final all of this is. How weird it will be to no longer have Tooru barging into his room at all hours of the day unannounced. In just a few weeks, he will no longer be seeing the same face he has seen every day of his life. 

“We should get tattoos,” Tooru repeats, looking up from the sweater currently clutched in his hand. It’s hard to tell whether he’s being serious or not, his eyes partially obstructed by the fringe of his hair. He sounds serious though. 

“And where is this coming from all of a sudden?” Hajime’s brow furrows as he studies Tooru’s face.

“It’s not sudden, I’ve put a lot of thought into it.” Tooru pauses and gives Hajime a look he is quite familiar with, it is the one of utter conviction. That’s the thing about Tooru, he may appear flippant and prone to changing his mind on a whim on the surface, but Hajime knows that Tooru puts careful deliberation into his actions. Case in point being Tooru’s move halfway across the world they are currently preparing for. If he says he’s thought about this, then that means he has. More than anything, Hajime is surprised this is the first time he’s hearing about it. 

“What exactly do we need to get tattoos for?” 

“So that we can remember each other better! And besides,” Tooru adds as he scoots closer to Hajime. “It could be like a cute couple thing.” He rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder, gazing up at him from underneath hooded eyelids. “It’s fine though if you don’t want to do it,” Tooru wheedles, fluttering his eyelashes against Hajime’s neck. “I’ll just go and get them myself, as a constant reminder of my undying love for you. It’s fine if you don’t feel the…”

He is cut off by Hajime grabbing his head roughly and kissing him squarely on the mouth. “I’ll do it, but I want to make one thing perfectly clear,” Hajime says, cupping Tooru’s face in his hands. “I am not going to get your name tattooed on my ass. And nothing claiming “property of Tooru Oikawa” either. Do you understand?” Tooru nods, but Hajime doesn’t let go, glaring at him for a few moments to make sure the point has been driven home. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Iwa-chan,” Tooru proclaims with a wink, pulling away and returning to the pile of clothes. He’s going to find a loophole somewhere, Hajime just knows it. 

Tooru is surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole thing, so on the day they go to get the tattoos, Hajime still has no idea what he’s in for. He’s asked several times over the last week, and every time Tooru has told him not to worry about it because “it’s a surprise.” Hajime isn’t so sure he wants to be surprised about something that is going to be permanently placed on his body. He continues to question Tooru all the way to the tattoo parlor. 

“Iwa-chan what happened to that perfect trust you have in me?” Tooru teases as he pushes open the door, the bell overhead ringing. 

“You know I was talking about on the court. This is completely different.”

“You wound me, Iwa-chan,” Tooru states, holding a hand over his heart, batting his eyes at Hajime. “Look, I’ll go first, and then, if you absolutely hate it, you don’t have to follow through. See? I am willing to sacrifice my perfect skin for you.” He settles himself into the chair, smirking at Hajime. He has a point, and he knows it, but Hajime doesn’t have to give him the validation he’s currently seeking. Tooru holds out his hand to Hajime, who begrudgingly takes it, lacing their fingers together.

The first is a small number four, at the base of the thumb on his left hand. The second, a date, June 10, 1994. Hajime’s birthday, on his left wrist. The third and final, is Hajime’s name, circling the base of the ring finger on the same hand. They are all written in Hajime’s own hand. Things click into place, Tooru asking him to write down specific things months ago. He really has been thinking about this. Hajime squeezes Tooru’s right hand. 

“It’s a promise,” Tooru tells Hajime, bringing Hajime’s hand to his mouth to kiss the knuckles lightly. “That I am only yours, Hajime Iwaizumi. We may be in separate places, but I belong to you and only you. You’re the one who has my heart, and you always have.” He kisses Hajime’s hand again, eyes earnest as they remain locked on Hajime’s. “We’ll always find our way back to each other.”

That’s another thing about Tooru, he always gives his entire being to something he loves. If it is something he is passionate about, you get swept up in the currents of his enthusiasm, unconcerned with how you may wind up being destroyed. At the age of eighteen, Tooru has already decided that the only person for him is Hajime. Hajime can feel himself getting pulled in, and he doesn’t care. 

When it is Hajime’s turn, because how can he not go along with this after a statement like that, Tooru grips Hajime’s hand as Hajime did for him while he is inked. “I’m getting the better end of the deal here,” Hajime tells Tooru, “Your handwriting has always been nicer.”

“Nonsense. Yours is very you. Very aggressive. Hey!” Hajime squeezes Tooru’s hand tight when he says this. “It’s a good thing though, it shows how much you care.” 

The number one goes at the base of Hajime’s right thumb, and July 20, 1994, Tooru’s birthday on his right wrist. So they can complement each other, Tooru tells him. Tooru’s name circles the base of his left ring finger though, same as Tooru’s. These third tattoos will be covered by rings many years from now. For now, they are a placeholder, and a promise. 

They exit the parlor holding hands, fresh ink pressed together. Tooru was right, they do complement each other. They always have though, fitting perfectly together because that’s how things were meant to be. 

During the time they are apart, the tattoos become a source of comfort for them. Hajime will catch himself rubbing his fingers against the small number one at the base of his thumb as he studies, or when he is in the middle of an exam, searching for an answer, pen dangling from his mouth. Tooru does the same, pressing a kiss to the base of his thumb when he steps onto the court before games. They lazily trace over the writing on their wrists while they are on the phone together, listening to each other speak. 

The third, the ones around their ring fingers, are always in the forefront of their minds. Sometimes, the promise they made to each other seems so long ago. Timing never seems to be in their favor, something always coming up to keep them apart, especially when Tooru announces he plans to stay in Argentina. Still, neither of them are willing to let go, and they continue to make it work, even though the distance is hard. 

A few more years pass before the tattoos are covered up by rings. The promise finally fulfilled. Another year or so passes before they get their fourth and final tattoos. It is a date, not one that either of them are going to forget. Their wedding date, on Tooru’s right wrist and on Hajime’s left. The two boys who made a promise to each other in a tattoo parlor so many years ago have finally come full circle. They are complete now, they no longer have to be separated. It may have taken longer than expected, but they have finally found their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about these two and couples tattoos off and on for a little bit so the timing just happened to work out here I guess. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [stormysgambit](https://twitter.com/stormysgambit)


End file.
